


tl;dr : local greasy haired bi gets defensive

by DrunkenWhalers



Series: The Sin Tin™ [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: ASAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, Agender Character, Agender Peggy, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Bisexual Male Character, Gay Male Character, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Marquis de Lafayette, Group chat, Hamilton - Freeform, Lams - Freeform, So be warned, chat fic, its laf!!!, its peggy, this is v sinful, this will be a series !!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8165947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrunkenWhalers/pseuds/DrunkenWhalers
Summary: Hamman: if your shirt is untucked from your pants, arent your pants tucked into your shirt???? Gayturtle: go to bed Hamman: i need to finish this paper Gayturtle: g o  t o  b e d Hamman: make me Hamman: JOHN JUST SLAPPED MY ASS I THOUGHT YOU WANTED ME TO GO TO BED NOT GET FUCKIGUJE TURNED ON





	

**Author's Note:**

> so i was bored and decided to write this. please pass me the holy water thank

Hamman has added baguette , gayturtle, horsefucker, lizard, peggarita, mistress , and literalangel to the chat

 

Hamman has changed the chat name to “The Sin Tin **™** ”

 

Hamman: HEY MY BITCHESSSSS!!!!!

 

Peggirita: mY DUDEEEE

 

Baguette: mon ami !!!!

 

Gayturtle: hi loser 

 

Hamman: ^^^^rude smh brb deleting u !!!!

 

Gayturtle: )))):

 

Mistress: ayyyyyyy lmaooooo

 

Horsefucker: hi!!!

 

Lizard: hello my child

 

Hamman: im notcha son

 

Lizard : but u r my daddy ((((;;;;

 

Hamman: s t o p 

 

Literalangel: chill jfc you have a  g i r l f r i e n d

 

Lizard : i may be gay ang but that doesnt mean i wouldnt mind some sausage in my taco ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

Peggarita : tag urself im “i may be gay”

 

Literalangel: im “but ur my daddy”

 

Hamman: im “I wouldnt mind some sausage in my taco”

 

Baguette: im “ s t o p “

 

Gayturtle: im just kinkshaming u all from afar

 

Hamman: thats not what you said last night (;

 

Gayturtle: stop  exPOSING my kinks like this im crying

 

Horsefucker: why am i friends with any of you

 

Baguette: bc you make bad life choices

 

Horsefucker: ,,,,,okay true

  
  


\---------

 

Hamman: JESUS FUKH IM GONNA GO DRINK BLEACH BYE

 

Gayturtle: what did jefferson do

 

Baguette: what did jefferson do

 

Literalangel: what did tjef do

 

Hamman: THE FUCJKINH FUCK STICK IS WEARING A FUCKING PURPLE VELVET SUIT TO MY POLISCI CLASS HE LOOKS LIKE FUCKIGN TINKY WINKY FROM THE TELETUBBYS I WANT THE DEATH ™

 

Gayturtle : i would usually say youre overreacting but that p accurate tbfh

 

Peggirita: pics or it didnt happen

 

_ Hamman has sent a file _

_ Jeffershit.jpg _

 

Lizard : IM YELIGN

 

Horsefucker: this is why god has left us

 

Hamman: idk man i think he left as soon as that macaroni fucker was a bundle of cells in the womb

 

Baguette: that man is , how you say, a mess

 

Actualangel: laf stop acting like you dont know basic english you immigrated here like 10 years ago jfc

 

Baguette: fuck off 

 

Actualangel: soz im ace xx

 

Hamman: im gonna die  gwash just pAIRED ME WITH HIM FOR A DEBATE IM GONNA CRY

Hamman: @gwash wyd

 

Gayturtle: rip alexander hamilton 1997-2016

 

Lizard- “loving friend, boyfriend, and utter piece of trash”

 

Hamman: this is aBUSE???????

 

Gayturtle- u love me tho

 

Hamman:,,,,,, ur right

 

Literalangel: tl;dr: local piece of trash acts a bit too gay

 

Hamman: *bi

 

Literalangel: tl;dr : local greasy haired bi gets defensive 

 

Hamman: bye im deleting

 

\-------------

 

Hamman: if your shirt is untucked from your pants, arent your pants tucked into your shirt????

 

Gayturtle: go to bed

 

Hamman: i need to finish this paper

 

Gayturtle: g o  t o  b e d

 

Hamman: make me

 

Hamman: JOHN JUST SLAPPED MY ASS I THOUGHT YOU WANTED ME TO GO TO BED NOT GET FUCKIGUJE TURNED ON

 

Gayturtle:  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

Peggarita: I AM A CHILD™ I DO NOT NEED THIS SIN

 

Lizard: ur literally a year younger than me , and i know for a fact that youre not Sin Free **™**

 

Peggarita: what do u know

 

Lizard: well I did find that blog of yours,,,,,

 

Peggarita: ,,,,,idk what youre talking about

 

Baguette: rt for peggy to stop

 

Lizard: rt

 

Literalangel: rt

 

Horsefucker: rt rt rt rt rt rt rt rt

 

Mistress: rt x 69

 

Peggarita: fuck off (^:

 

Baguette: love u too

 

\--------

 

Gayturtle: OKAY SO ME AND ALEX WERE ~~~SINNING~~~ OKAY

 

Literalangel: why do we need to know this

 

Gayturtle: bc its gr9

 

Gayturtle: AND SO IM INSIDE OF HIM AND I SUDDENLY HEAR SNORING 

 

Gayturtle: IT TURNS OUT HE FUCKING FELL ASLEEP WHEN MY DICK WAS INSIDE OF HIM

 

Lizard: “pussy put his ass to sleep now he callin me nyquil

Gayturtle: THAT SONG IS LIKE TWO YEARS OLD LET IT  D I E

 

Horsefucker: well at least he is sleeping and u can end the sin

 

Gayturtle: shut the fuck up

 

Horsefucker: (((((:::::::

 

Baguette: i love how alex never fukn sleeps but he one time he sleeps his boyfriends fuckin plowin his ass im yodling

 

Mistress: fun fact: alex once pulled the same thing on me

 

Lizard: okay wOAH????

 

Lizard: 1) same and 2) you guys dATED????

 

Mistress: ,,,, well ,,,,not exactly,,,,

 

Mistress: we were kinda fuckbuddys???

 

Lizard: okay so my current gf and my ex bf fucked??? oh my goD

 

Baguette: #exposed

 

Literalangel: tl;dr : local woman finds out about ex husbands fuckbuddy. What happens next wIll SHOCK you

 

Peggarita: this chat is A Mess **™**

 

Baguette: true tbh

 

\---------

 

Hamman: I feel diSGUSTED????

 

Hamman: betrayed by both my BOYFRIEND and my WIFE?????????????????

 

Hamman: and iN MY HOUSE?????

 

Lizard: Yikes **™**

 

Gayturtle: Yikes **™**

 

Hamman: )))):

  
  


Gayturtle: want to finish what we started (;

 

Hamman: ,,,,,,,,ok lets go

 

\---------

 

Lizard: I want to kill peggy

 

Literalangel: join the club

 

Lizard: they just fucking knocked every fuckin plate out of the china cabinet and just walked away

 

Literalangel: that sounds like someone i know,,,hMMMMM i woNDER?????????

 

Hamman:  I feel so personally attacked right now-

 

Hamman: and for the record it was jeffersons fault

 

Literalangel: sounds fake but ok

 

Gayturtle: I LITERALLY SAW YOU CLIMBING ON TOP OF THE COUNTER AND TRY TO GET YOUR “BUSH DID 9/11” MUG AND IT ALL CAME CRASHING DOWN.

 

Hamman: u dont have proof

 

Gayturtle: i do. In fact video

 

_ Gayturtle has sent a file _

 

_ Short-disaster-on-legs.mp4 _

 

Baguette: tag urself im “fuckITY FUCK FUCK STICK IN MY ASS”

 

Lizard: im “john this is not what it looks like its a conspiraCY”

 

Literalangel: im “ ….oH FUCK NOT THE PEPE PLATE”

 

Mistress: im “ @ god why you do this”

 

Peggirita: im “ well at least this ones not broken,,,,fUCK”

 

Gayturtle: im “john please dont revoke my blowjob privileges 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Hamman: brb calling 911

 

Literalangel: ok sounds fake but ok

 

Gayturtle: FUCK GUYS HE IS ACTUALLY DOING IT

 

Peggarita: im gonna yeLL

 

Gayturtle: “911 whats your emergency” “my boyfriend just shared an embarrassing video in our group chat and i feel attacked” “what was the video” “.....well it wasnt MY fault , but i somehow ended up on the floor with all of our china” *line goes dead*\

 

Baguette: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 

Hamman: i stg im gonna fight u all

 

Literalangel: yeah all 5’2’ of u

 

Lizard: rOASTED

 

Gayturtle: you could say,,,we are serving some,,,roasted ham,,,

 

Hamman: bye im killing myself nice knowing u all

 

Peggarita: okay cool

 

Lizard: okay

 

Baguette: cool bye

 

Mistress: hasta la vista 

 

Hamman: fuck off

 

Gayturtle: (;

 

Hamman: smh bye

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: sin tin is the actual name of my group chat on facebook aaaaa


End file.
